tales_of_wind_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Market
Market is a menu where players can buy items from the game or from other players. Market is splitted to 4 sub-categories. Trade, Shop, Outfit, Top Up. Trade and Shop are related to buying items. Outfit sub-category is for things related to costumes and hairstyles. Top Up is related to buying sprials with real money. = Trade = Trade is a place where players can buy or sell items like an open-market. One-to-one trade is not available. Currency of Trade is shells. How much shells you can sell items are determined by the game and is usually based on how many copies of the item there are and how long they haven't been bought. Some items like reforge materials and artifact map pieces are also sold by Kingdom where the price is higher than player sold ones. Showcase and Pre-Order Valuable items like high level golden equipments, golden or legendary(red) headwear, mount shards, guardian shards, golden warmount equipments etc. are put into 4 hour showcase before they are sold. In this 4 hour any player can pay for the item and Pre-order the item. If more than 1 players Pre-order the item, at the end of the 4 hour, a random player from the people who Pre-ordered are selected and that person gets the item while rest of the people that Pre-ordered are returned their money. = Shop = Shop is splitted into 5 tabs: Limit, Spiral, Coin, Points, Artifact. Limit Limit tab sells items with discounts usually as boxes. Treasure Map and Summer Juice are also sold here for 30k and 15k silverstars respectively. Spiral Spiral tab sells general use items. All of the items in this tab can be bought with free spiral as well as paid spirals. When buying items in this tab free spirals are used first. If the player does not have enough free spirals they can use paid spirals to buy the item. Some of the items like Sun diamond are not purchasable until player completes some prequisites like level/Unlocking star trail. Coin Coin shop unlocks at level 50. Various items can be boughtback for Kingdom Coins. Everday you can claim 50 Kingdom Coins. Items in this tab can be bought with kingdom coins. Everyday and every week items are refreshed. If the player does not buy the items buying limit is transfered to the next day/week. Points This tab allows players to buy items by exchanging Kingdom Fame for them. Points shop also allows players to buy Gold Chest Shards and Random Talisman Card for Arena Score and Random Card for Helper Cards. Everyday items' buying limit refreshes. If player does not buy items to the limit, rest of the limit is transferred to the next day. Artifact Artifact tab allows players to buy items using spirals (paid or free) and silverstars. Everyday players have 10 purchase chances. Players can reroll their shop page using Artifact Refresh Ticket. Players can reroll their shop page up to 5 times everyday. Some items can have a discount on them. = Outfit = Outfit tab has an outfit gacha that can be used to get one of several outfits that rotate weekly or every 3 days. Players have a free gacha ticket everyday and can try to get the outfit they want. Players can also try to craft outfits using Colorful Feathers and Fancy Cloth. Usual costumes cost 100 Colorful Feather and 5 Cloth while some costumes cost 200 Colorful Feather and 10 Cloth.